The Cursed Child
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: Attention Spoiler sur The Cursed Child. Mon opinion sur le livre. N'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour 

J'écris aujourd'hui pour donner un peu mon avis sur Harry Potter and the Cursed Child/Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit. C'est la première fois que je fais une chose de la sorte, et j'en ressentais vrai ment le besoin xD. J'invite les personnes n'ayant pas lu le livre et qui ne souhaite pas être spoiler de fuir très très loin. 

1 

2 

3 

*Spoiler alert* 

Pour les survivants a vos risques et périls. Je souhaite d'abord commencer par le fait que je suis une grande fan de la saga Harry Potter, comme beaucoup j'ai grandi avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. JK Rowling a bercé mon adolescence avec son univers magique. Donc quand, jai appris qu'il aurait une suite cela m'a rendu enthousiaste. Les premiers spoilers de The Cursed Child sont sortis et ils auraient du m'alarmer car ca faisait peur. 

-Harry est un mauvais père. 

-Albus et Scorpius BFF 

-Delphi est la fille de Voldemort. 

Déjà rien que cela faisait peur à lire, mais honnêtement je n'attendais rien de ce livre. Ce qui m'a réellement déçu, c'est le coté tellement contradictoire avec certains personnages qui sont l'opposé de ce que nous avons connu. Pourquoi et comment JK a-elle pu accepter la publication de ce livre qui tourne au ridicule ces personnages qu'elle a traité comme ces enfants ? 

_Par ou on commence ?_

Dans l'épilogue des reliques de la mort, on retrouve la nouvelle génération avec : 

*Albus qui est effrayé d'aller à Serpentard à cause de vieux préjugés et des taquineries de son frère. 

*Rose Weasley qui semble être aussi brillante que sa mère. 

*Lily qui semble être le portrait de sa mère. 

Dans The Cursed Child, c'est à peu prés le même schéma enfin presque. James, Lily et Hugo vont disparaitre comme par magie ? D'ailleurs la phrase de James : _Je ne peux pas envoyer mes amitiés à un professeur_ sera reprise par Rose ? Deux secondes, vous imaginez Rose qui est le portrait de sa mère dire une chose pareille ? Bref dans le train, Rose dit je cite : 

_On doit faire attention, on compartiment qu'on choisit, car nos parents sont devenu amis quand ils se sont assis ensemble dans le train. (_ Pause, ils ne sont pas devenu amis après avoir abattu un troll *tousse*). _Tout le monde va vouloir devenir amis avec nous._

Je me suis dit mais Drago Malefoy sort de ce corps WTF ! Rose W a hérité son insolence chez qui ? Passons … 

Ensuite, Rose va refuser de s'asseoir dans le même compartiment que Scorpius Malefoy, à cause d'une rumeur comme quoi il est le fils de Voldemort. Hum, Can you repeat please ? On parle de la fille d'Hermione Granger qui est un personnage tolérant de la saga, au grand cœur, amis des elfes de maisons ? Alors comment diable, Rose peux-elle avoir des préjugés aussi absurdes ? Ce n'est pas Hermione qui dans l'épilogue des RDLM dit à Ron de ne pas monter, Rose et Scorpius l'un contre l'autre ? Ca parait logique que Rose est de tel préjugés ? 

Je déteste, l'idée que Ron et Hermione aurait élevée comme une bitc*. Oui, Rose est un personnage apathique, au développement foireux, voir inexistant. Rose est méchantes avec Scorpius, elle ne parle plus à son cousin après qu'il soit reparti à Serpentard. LOL. Rose et Albus sont cousins et sont supposés avoir grandi ensemble nan ? 

Passons …. 

Albus décide de rester dans le compartiment avec Scorpius malgré le mécontentement de sa cousine. Albus et Scorpius BFF ne me dérange pas du tout, j'ai lu des fanfictions bien écrites ou ils étaient amis et à Serpentard. La chose bizarre est la relation I'm so gay de Albus et Scorpius. On ne va pas se mentir les interactions entre Scorpius et Albus sont tellement bizarre que Oh my gosh. Je cite des moments du livre : 

_*Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre_ ** _par Delphi_** _._

_*Scorpius jaloux quand Albus intéresse à Delphi ?_

_*Si je devais choisir quelqu'un pour me sortir de la noirceur, je te choisirais toi_ **par Scorpius.**

_*Tu me rend fort_ ** _par Albus._**

Encore, ce ne sont que quelques exemples. Alors Albus Dumbledore est gay et il faut qu'Albus Severus soit gay aussi ? Albus pourrait être élu prénom gay de l'année . La relation entre Scorpius/Albus est un peu la version 2.0 d'Albus/Grindelwald ? Je n'ai rien contre la communauté gay, alors dire qu'Albus/Scorpius n'ont pas fini ensemble à cause de l'hétéro _normalité_ pour moi est faux. Pourquoi Albus et Scorpius ne peuvent-ils pas être amis sans être gay ? Pourquoi pour montrer son soutien à la communauté homosexuel, JK doit choisir des personnages de manière aléatoire et faire qu'ils soient gays ? J'avoue que je ne peux pas aimer le Scorbus, ou Albius comme on l'appelle car : 

Le développement n'est pas assez travailler, mais normal il s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre et non pas d'un roman. J'ai adoré l'idée de Scorpius et Rose depuis l'épilogue, la phrase de Ron était épique. 

_Don't get too friendly_. 

On n'avait pas grand-chose, mais suffisant pour les écrivains de fanfictions qui pouvaient imaginer une suite. Je voyais bien Albus, Rose et Scorpius devenir le nouveau golden trio. Scorpius a le béguin pour Rose dans The Cursed Child, mais c'est tellement mal fait que je ne peux même pas l'apprécier. 

….. 

Vous vous souvenez de Amos Diggory, le gentil de papa de Cédric qui a dit à Harry que ce n'était pas sa faute (dixit ce qui s'est passés pendant la coupe de feu). Il revient genre 20 années plus tard pour dire à Harry de lui ramener son fils. Je dis non x). 

Parmi tout les personnages morts de HP, Albus et Scorpius veulent ramener Cédric Diggory le bon loyal, gentil Poufsouffle. Celui-ci qui deviendra Mangemort un peu plus tard, car Scorpius (qui retourne dans le temps) va l'humilier. Cédric qui a proposé à Harry de prendre la coupe en même temps ? *HURLE*. J'oublie de préciser que le Cedric Mangemort va tuer Neville. 

On va se retrouver dans un monde ou, Voldemort va gagner la guerre. Ombrage sera directrice de Poudlard. Scorpius sera appeler Scorpion King *étouffe*. L'hymne national deviendra For Voldemort Valor …. 

Pourquoi ne pas ramener parmi les morts, Severus Snape ? Lily Potter ? Sirius Black ? Severus Snape ? Dobby ? Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Severus Snape,* pleure*. Albus veux sauver le pauvre petit Cédric parce que la vie est injuste snif snif. ON PARLE DU SACRIFICE DE JAMES ET LILY QUI NONT PAS VU LEUR FILS GRANDIR ? ON PARLE DE REMUS ET TONK QUI SE SONT SACRIFIES POUR OFFIR UNE VIE MEILLEUR A LEUR FILS ? ON PARLE DE SEVERUS SNAPE A PASSE SA VIE A PROTEGER LENFANT DE SON AMOUR PERDU ? Oui, la vie est injuste surtout dans un monde comme Hp ou ces personnages cités plus haut sont mort pour la même cause : L' amour. La mort de Cédric était utile, dans le sens ou cela à marqué le début du retour et à montrer la cruauté de Lord Voldemort. 

Delphine un personnage inconnu apparait est prétend être la sœur de Cédric. Ah d'accord ok. Cédric qui était avec son père à la coupe du monde de Quidditch et au moment des visites des proches lors de la dernière tache, il me semble que ce sont les parents de Cédric qui son venu le voir. Mais en faite il a une sœur caché depuis le début. 

Scorpius et Albus arrivent à avoir du PolyJuice Potion qui est censé mettre un mois à préparer? Ils arrivent à infiltrer le ministère de la même manière que Ron, Hermione et Harry dans les reliques de la mort ? La sécurité n'a pas changé en 19 ans. 

Albus embrasse sa tante, alors il avait peut-être l'apparence de Ron mais ca reste très creepy. 

La relation entre Albus et Harry est mal gérée. Harry de the Cursed Child n'est pas celui avec lequel j'ai grandi. Certes, on a vu les mauvais défauts de Harry son coté colérique arrogant ect… 

JAMAIS AU GRAND JAMAIS, HARRY VA DIRE A ALBUS : _J'aurais aimé que tu ne sois pas mon fils._

Harry a grandi traité comme un déchet par les Dursleys, il a vécu dans un placard sous un escalier et retrouve son parrain pour au final le perdre deux ans plus tard. Sans parler de l'énorme poids que Harry porte (La prophétie ). C'est la grosse incohérence de The Cursed Child. On a tous lu, le même épilogue. On voit l'impact qu'Harry a sur Albus qui est rassuré par son père. 

_Ca n'a pas d'importance pour nous, si tu es à Serpentard._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Albus développe-il un complexe de : _ma vie est nulle, je suis le fils raté de Harry Potter qui a fini à Serpentard ?_ Harry laisserait-il vraiment Albus avoir une telle idée de lui-même ? Albus qui est nul au Quidditch, Harry adore le Quidditch (il était le plus jeune attrapeur de son époque.), Ginny a été championne chez les HolyHead ? Ces parents ne lui auraient pas transmis leur amour pour ce sport ? Albus se sent seul et sans ami excepté Scorpius ou sont passés tout la fratrie Weasley ? Tu as une cousine qui s'appelle Rose ? Un frère qui s'appelle James ? Ton père c'est Harry Potter. 

On parle de Delphie la fille de Voldemort deux secondes. D'abord on est d'accord que Bellatrix/Voldemort, c'est de la zoophilie. Comment diable Voldemort va pouvoir concevoir un enfant ? Voldemort ne connait pas ce que s'est l'amour. Voldemort qui est issue d'un amour forcé (filtre amour). Genre, Delphi a été conçu avant la bataille de Poudlard. Harry et Co ont été capturer au manoir, un petit détails comme une grossesse, CA NE PASSE PAS INAPERCU BORDWEL. 

Cette histoire de retourneur de temps, sans saveur est une grosse erreur. On a déjà eu à retourner dans le temps dans le prisonnier d'Azkaban alors stoppe. Surtout qu'ils ont été tout détruits dans l'Ordre du Phoenix … 

Le petit clin d'œil au Dramione discret (come on JK). 

Drago appelle Ron, Harry et Hermione dés le départ par leur prénom ? On peut me donner me donner un retourneur de temps pour les faire revenir 7 ans en arrière. 

Harry qui balance a Mc Gonagall, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens parce que tu n'as pas d'enfant. Dans quel monde Harry lui parlerait de la sorte ? 

On parle du retour du Rogue et qui ne ressemble pas au personnage que je connais? Rogue qui compare son amour pour Lily à celui de Scorpius pour Albus ? (Il n'a même pas vu Albus, c'est le pire dans l'histoire). Rogue qui dit à Scorpius : 

_Je suis content qu'Albus porte mon nom_. 

C'est comme si Rogue avouait bien aimer Hary. Rogue est un des personnages les plus complexes de la saga. Dire que je me suis plainte de ne pas le voir dans la foret quand Harry va mourir. 

Hermione qui se transforme en Rogue parce qu'elle n'est pas mariée ? * cliché tousse*. 

Ron se marie avec Padma Padtil. Ils ont une fille qui s'appelle Panju, prénom qui devrait être interdit. 

Le seul point positif de ce livre, c'est l'amitié de Scorpius/Albus si on oublie qu'ils sont gay. Et Scorpius est un peu comme je l'imagine dans mes fanfictions. La relation Ron/Hermione même dans un monde alternatif ou ils ne sont pas mariés. 

Je pourrais continuer à dire tout ce qui ne va pas. Je n'ai même pu le finir jusqu'à la fin. J'ai envie d'oublier ce livre qui m'a brisé le cœur et fait perdre le peu espoir que j'avais. Je ne peux pas considérer ce livre comme 8eme tome car ca n'a rien d'un HP. J'ai pu lire des fanfictions magnifiques sur la nouvelle génération qui m'auront plus fait rêver que The Cursed Child. 

On est dans un mélange de fanfictions et de gros fan-service. Je ne comprends pas, que Jo est pu accepter la publication. Je regrette de l'avoir lu car ma vision de l'épilogue n'est plus pareille. J'avais cette magie de pouvoir imaginer la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis si vous l'avez lu merci. 

PS : Désolée pour les fautes orthographes. 


	2. Réponse aux reviews

Salut à tous

Un grand merci pour les personnes qui ont laissé leur opinion sur The Cursed Child. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir un peu des opinions diverses, et j'ai constaté que comme moi certains avait ce besoin d'en parler et d'en débattre. Je vais répondre aux reviews sous forme de chapitres pour ceux que s'intéresse de lire et faire parti de la discussion =).

 _Melysen_

 _Merci pour ta reviews. J'ai été choquée par le long pavé. Je vais y répondre._

Harry se comporte selon ma vision, comme un abruti. Je trouve étrange par exemple qu'Harry interdise à son fils par exemple, de fréquenter son seul et unique ami Scorpius Malefoy. Harry sait ce que c'est le rejet, l'indifférence, d'être mal-aimé et brutalisé. Il l'a vécu pendant 11 ans dans son foyer et à l'école. En théorie, Harry aurait été capable de comprendre Albus ? Si j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Harry c'est que en dépit de tout ce qu'il lui es arrivé, il a su resté humble, loyal, bienveillant envers des professeurs ou des élèves : Neville, Luna, Lupin, Dobby ect….

Harry est loin d'être parfait, on a bien vu ces mauvais défauts notamment dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais c'est difficile de croire qu'il pourrait dire une chose pareille quand on sait qu'il a enfin cette vie qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir dans la saga. D'ailleurs la réplique d'Harry quand il répond _à Albus : J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas mon fils._ C'est un peu répondre au tac au tac un peu léger pour Harry de se réduire à de telle enfantillage.

Je pense que Harry a été grandement influencé par des personnages et qui ont fait figure paternelle : Hagrid, Lupin, Arthur Weasley. Pourquoi oublié toute ces personnages qui l'ont entouré durant toute la saga ?

Pour revenir à Albus Severus Potter, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup car je trouve qu'il fait chier son monde – (excusez-moi de l'expression). Dans l'épilogue Albus à peur d'aller à Serpentard, Harry lui dit qu'il sen fiche que cela n'a pas d'importance et que Albus pourrait choisir. Pourquoi Albus n'as il pas demandé à ne pas être à Serpentard si il ne le souhaitait pas ? Alors si c'était simplement pour être différent ? Pourquoi ne pas aller à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ? Parfois on a l'impression qu'il n'a que deux maisons à Poudlard. J'aurais trouvé cela plus logique qu'il aille à Serpentard pour Scorpius. Même si il est à Serpentard, il reste le fils d'Harry Potter. D'après JK Rowling les préjugés sont supposés avoir diminué (sans disparaitre). Pourquoi ca ne prend pas effet dans The Cursed Child ? Non, Harry et lui n'ont pas du tout eu la même vie, si on faisait une comparaison de la vie des deux, Albus mériterais une grosse grosse paire claque. Son comportement envers Harry, quand celui-ci lui donne le blanket, je me suis dit non. Alors certes, j'aime beaucoup cette idée de pression que ca pourrait avoir sur les enfants de la nouvelle génération. C'est tellement mal amené que on n'y croit pas. De tout les enfants Albus est au milieu, il y a quand même James avant lui et Lily qui vient après. C'est le seul à faire un gros caca nerveux.

Pour en revenir au sujet, je trouve que une relation ambigus entre Albus- Harry aurait pu être introduit autrement, et d'une bien meilleur façon. Je suis d'accord, on n'a pas besoin d'être cool pour jouer au Quidditch. Mais je pense quand même qu'Harry aurait essayé de lui apprendre au moins un minimum.

Quand tu dis qu'Albus et Harry ont été influencés par les personnes qu'ils ont rencontrées dans le train et en fonction de leur maison. J'ai envie de dire oui et non. Ca n'a pas marché pour tout le monde regarde Rogue qui était amis avec Lily il a quand même fini à Serpentard et Mangemort, Peter Pettigrow qui était avec des gens bien (cet enfoiré n'as pas hésité à trahir ces amis), Regulus Black…

Je vais faire une petite anecdote sur deux fanfictions que j'ai lu des fanfictions avec des histoires de famille. Dans l'un d'en elle qui m'avait marqué, c'était avec Rose Weasley s'était éloigner de sa famille. Rose avait du mal à communiquer avec sa mère, et ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Lily Potter. Malgré cela, j'ai adoré cette histoire. Il avait une cohésion dans l'histoire, qui ne m'a permise de l'apprécier.

Quand on connait l'importance du sens du mots famille chez les Weasley, je pense que c'est un peu lourd quand même. Si ca avait été des enfants de l'école lambada, j'aurais pu accepter que les enfants sont con et cruels à un certains âge.

Pourquoi, le faite que JK est juste mentionné la sexualité de Dumbledore (en interview) ne compterais pas ? JK a fait bien fait part de nombreuses informations sur Pottermore, sur le net ect… depuis la sortie du 7 eme livre non ? Si Cédric avait eu le choix tu pense qu'il se serait défilé ?

Je n'ai pas parlé de ca, mais Harry n'est plus un Horcruxes. Pourquoi peut-il encore parler Fouchelang ? Facilité scénaristique quand tu me tiens …

 _Arwenorine_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ton avis. C'est intéressant d'en débattre._

C'est étrange, j'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'ils ont beaucoup joué sur l'humour. Même si je trouve celle-ci pas très fameuse. Comme par exemple Keep up old man -_-.

Je pense aussi que si Scorpius avait été seul durant tout le bouquin, ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé aussi lol. Je suis désolée mais, je ne peux pas concevoir et ni l'envie de m'imaginer que Voldemort est voulu d'un hériter. J'ai adoré le prince de sang-mêlé et découvrir comment était né Voldemort. Tom Jedusor était un être cupide, froid, vil, cruel, arrogant, et assoiffé, un être qui est capable de tuer son père et ses parents à l'âge de seize-ans. Quand il est devenu Lord Voldemort, il a définitivement perdu le peu d'humanité qu'il avait. Je le vois éprouver aucune sorte d'amour (ce qui fait Voldemort-Voldemort). Je ne vois pas la raison, qui lui ferait vouloir d'un enfant, s'il en avait un il le tuerait lol. Il n'a pas hésité à vouloir éliminer un bambin juste pour être sur que personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Donc je m'excuse sur le faite que je resterais borné sur l'idée que Voldemort n'aurait jamais voulu enfant.

J'aime beaucoup ta comparaison de Rose à Percy, mais Percy n'était pas aussi arrogant au début de la saga. Si Rose devait comparer Rose à un autre personnage ca serait James Potter Senior. C'est l'impression que ca donne Rose qui donne le sentiment d'avoir le monde à ces pieds. Je te dis pas que Rose doit être la copie de sa mère, c'est loin de là ce qui me dérange. Mais juste l'idée de se dire que Ron/Hermione n'ont pas inculqué à leur fille beaucoup de valeurs essentielle (amitié, amour, le courage dixit Hermione dans l'école des sorciers *tousse*) Hermione qui a été victime de préjugés, comment ne pourrait-elle pas influencer positivement ces enfants ? Apres peut-être que ma vision des fanfictions m'influence. Rose je l'imagine comme etre un bon mélange de ces parents, là je me suis demandé Who the hell is your parents ?

Merci également à Liilya et Sheria Pie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir.

 _Liilya :_ En effet j'ai oublié de corriger que Delphi se présente comme la nièce de Amos. Comme tu dis on est parti dans une direction Rose/Scorpius à la fin (qui vient comme un cheveu sur la soupe). Je n'aime tellement pas comment est Rose dans le livre que je m'en moque.

 _Sheria_ : Je pense que Drago méritais une rédemption sur le coup, elle est un peu trop bi nounours à mon gout. Je pense aussi que le marketing du livre était horrible, parce qu'ils l'ont vendu comme le 8 eme livre alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

Le meilleur pour la fin

-Quand Drago lance un Flienpendo est que tu souviens que c'était dans le jeu vidéo.

\- Harry a peur des pigeons ….WTF

-Je m'excuse Panju est en faite un garçon mais Panju reste Panju….

-The Trolley Witch…


End file.
